His Comeback
by BigTimeYugiFan
Summary: A person from the past returns to get revenge on his old group of friends for what they did to him...
1. Chapter 1

Kitsune: Hey everyone, how's it going, I am here to tell you guys about…*stops due to random loud noise*

Sean and Roy: *comes sprinting into the room and* HEY ARE WE LATE?

Me: Um…nooooo?...why are you guys even here?

Roy:…yeah about that, well I kind of um…..

Sean: Roy tell him now.

Me: tell me what? WHAT DID YOU DO?

*Roy runs away from the room with Kitsune on her heels*

Sean: So yeah people enjoy and um yeah please remember that the author(s) so not own anything, well minus the original characters and plot; SO ENJOY!*goes to see where the others went*

**CHAPTER ONE:"WHAT DID WE DO?"**

Well here we are, Carlos, Sammy, Jo, Stephanie, Camille, Jason, James, and I in this room all alone, well minus each other of course.

"Why the hell are we here and where is here exactly" I wonder out loud.

It seems that everyone in the room is also contemplating this because when I said that everyone stopped arguing with each other to only look at me like I said something completely stupid. After what seemed to be hours passed by all of us were growing tired of fighting and everyone was quite; that was at least until we heard a door squeak open.

The next thing that we saw were four people walk in, the first a dirty-blonde haired teenager like me was the first while the second was a girl with long straight dark brown hair, the third person I could tell was a girl but could not really see her; but the fourth and final person was not who I was expected.

"Well, well what do we have here guys?"

"Logan, is that you?" I directed at the fourth person.

"Why hello Kendall, now would you guys like to know how FUCKED you all are right now?" he asked in a smooth voice.

"What are you talking about, what did we do?" I asked feeling the now present glairs that the other three by Logan were giving me.

"If you do not remember then I think a good walk down memory lane would be a good idea." The girl with the dark brown hair said to our group.

"It all started back in third grade if I remember right. Here is what happened…" and with that Logan started to tell his story.

Flashback, about when Logan was in third grade:

Logan walked to school on his first day of third grade. He was finally happy to go to a new school with more students than what his old school, Palm Primary Center did. When he finally got to the building, he looked up and saw at least three different floors, which was Woods Elementary School.

After walking through the front doors he saw every single student in the cafeteria or the gym that were side by side. In the gym kids were enjoying a game of basketball or soccer that seemed to be divided into the different grade levels each child was in.

This sight almost brought tears to his eyes because of the little fact that Logan Phillip Mitchell had no friends. The sight that he saw gave him at least a small glimmer of hope which led him to think that the problem he had would soon be non-existent.

With this thought in his mind, nine year old Logan went and sat at one of the tables that had an open spot. The table was only occupied by three other boys that looked to be around the same age as him.

"Um excuse me but do you mind if I sit here with you guys?" Logan asked in the nicest voice he could speak in since he was shaking in fear with the thought of rejection lurking near.

There was no response. The three others had completely ignored him. With the rejection hurting him, he calmly walked over to a corner in the gym and sat alone trying not to cry.

"Hey kid, you need to get to your class room, now come on and-what happened why are you crying?"

Logan looked up to see a girl that was about a year older than him looking down on him with concern spread throughout her face.

"W-w-why ar-r-ee you t-a-l-king to m-me?" Logan sobbed

"What do you mean by that? Hey just tell me what is wrong and I will try to help you out ok?" the girl told him.

So Logan spilled his guts out to the girl that he would latter find out to be named Samantha Droke. She was so nice to him and seemed to actually care about him. This made the nine year old feel the happiest he has ever felt in his whole life.

"Just go to class and then tomorrow when you come to school find me and I will help you with that little problem that you said you had. Ok?" Sammy, as she liked to be called that instead of Sam or Samantha.

"YEAH THANKS SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO MUCH SAMMY! THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU FOREVER AND FOREVER! I HAVE TO GO TO CLASS THEN BUT I WILL SEE YOU TOMORROW OH AND THANKS AGAIN!" Logan said loudly while he screamed this.

Who could really blame him though this girl had just become his first official friend and for that he was very thankful and would never be able to give something in value back to her for it.

After the little episode in the gym and cafeteria, Logan walked up to the office to find out where his classroom was.

"Hey there honey, I am Mrs. Moore, what can I do for you?" the secretary questioned him.

"Hi there, I am Logan Mitchell here to see about my class, I got a letter in the mail saying to come here for more information on the first day of school."

"Okay just give me a second and I will give you the information that you need."

Mrs. Moore did a couple quick things on her computer and then printed out a few pages for Logan.

"Okay please follow me and I will take you to your classroom, I also take it that you are a very smart person right?" she asked him.

"Um I guess you could call me that but I like to think that I am just a normal person."

When the last minute of school ended for Logan, he jumped out of his seat in the gifted classroom.

Yes, Logan Mitchell was in the gifted program because of how smart he was. He was so intelligent that his teacher Mrs. Collins had to start teaching him his courses from a fifth grade. When asked what a couple of his favorite books were, he responded with;

"The Lord of The Rings series and Harry Potter, but not the fourth book." The only reason he did not like that book was because of the ending.

However those things did not matter to him since he was still ecstatic about him finally getting a new friend, and on top of that she said he could get more too!

The only thought in his mind all day was, _I cannot wait until tomorrow_.

Time Jump to the fourth grade:

Now ten, Logan found himself to be at one of the best moments of his life, however that was only when he was at school. As promised Sammy did help him get new friends, the three boys that had ignored him turned out to be Sammy's friends too. The only reason that they had ignored him was because each one of them was actually asleep on the tables still sleepy from waking up early in the day. Kendall, Sammy, Carlos, and James proved over the year that they were really good friends and nobody could ever take that away.

The only thing that had changed however was the fact that his parents started to ignore him more than they ever did in the past. Sure he understood that they were busy but to not have time for their son, well he felt like that should be a crime. He felt as if their jobs were more important to them than he was. The only thing that seemed to get his mind of his now horrible parents were was his friends, or at least that is what he thought.

On September fourteenth, his birthday, he was walking to school about to meet up with the rest of the little gang he had until he heard some voices.

"Why are we even friends with him? I mean think about he is in the gifted class, he is just trying to be nice to us so he does not make us look stupid right?" the first voice said.

"I know Kendall, if we think about it though he does have some good things about him though, like how he lets us fool him into having him do our homework and being our slave more or less." Said voice number two.

"I feel a little sorry for the idiot, for being so smart he is so stupid." A third voice said to the others. "Hey Sammy, why did you have to make us become friends with us? I completely agree with Kendall and James, so here is your choice; us or him, now which one will it be?" voice three, or Carlos said somewhat loud.

"Is it not obvious that I pick you guys, I guess I just felt sorry for that stupid child when I saw him cry." Sammy said with what sounded like complete honesty.

And after that the only thing that you could hear was the nothing except for the sound of a ten year olds heart braking in half since once again he realized that he had nobody to depend upon, he was once again completely alone in the world.

A couple of days later, Logan was still as depressed as ever he had lost everything that he had in his life, his parents, and his friends, nobody liked him. As if it could also get worse, during the middle of the school-day, when Logan and everybody else had lunch, the gang of the 'never friends' (Logan's new nickname for them) still acted like they were friends, and so Logan also followed that act too all throughout lunch.

Near the end of the day, he was meet outside of the school by a police officer who told him the news that he was going to be going to a foster care house for children, when he asked why the only response that he got was, "I am so sorry for your loss, they were killed by drunk driver this afternoon."

With that news, Logan finally lost it and broke down, now he was truly alone. Sure he did say that his parents were not there for him but they would still be his parents to him, they did help him through not having friends, through crying every single night because of how sad he felt. Again, if it was possible Logan's heart broke for the second time that week.

PRESSENT:

Right before Logan started his story of how his life was horrible and what they did to him, each member of the old group of friends that Logan had a thought go through their heads.

Kendall's was _I wonder what I did that was so horrible to hurt him, and whatever it is how can I make it up to him?_

It turned out that Kendall, Sammy, Carlos, and James all shared that thought too. In Logan's mind though, his only thought was _now my revenge will come, I can only think of how much fun I will have with this!_

Kitsune:*breathing heavily since he finally caught up to Roy* okay what did you do?

Roy:*Points at Kitsune's closet* look in there and find out

*as he opens the closet, he screams and then quickly shuts the closet, then runs over and gives Roy a giant hug*

Kitsune: THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU SO MUCH I WUV YOU SO MUCH ROY!

*Roy just smiles and tries to calm him down, when suddenly Roy's cell goes off*

Roy: Hey Sean what's up….where am I...at Kitsu's house…yeahhhhh he found out what I did and guess what...He loved it!...right see you in five. *Looks over to see Kitsu but up catution tape and signs over his closet door that say "only for Kitsune (and mabey Roy, and Sean too!) TOUCH AND SUFFER PAIN!" and as a result she just sighs and waits for Sean to catch up with them.*


	2. Chapter 2

Kitsune: *hugging Roy so hard that she cannot breath*

Roy(thought): oh dear god when will Sean get here, I can barley breath and holy crap I did not know that Kitsu would be so happy about his gift I mean I would have acted the same way if he got me…

Sean: hey guys sorry I am late the traffic here is horrible…*looks over to see Roy's plea for help on her face and races over to free her from the 'happy hug of death'*…so how did he like that surprise of –

Kitsu: I LOVED IT SO MUCH…DO YOU GUYS THINK THAT I WILL GET IN TROUBLE FOR KEEPING IT?

Roy and Sean: No! /Yes! I mean yes/no, okay one, two, three, we mean possibly.

Kitsu: But I want to keep it forever and ever…oh right Roy I have a thank you gift for you too! We should go get it, I have it at your house though/

Roy:*smiles a big grin since she loves gifts* OKAY PEOPLE LETS MOVE OUT THEN!

Kitsu and Sean: YES MA'AM! ONE TWO THREE FOUR, ONE TWO THREE FOUR!

Roy: MOVE IT GRUNTS I WANT MY GIFT NOW!

Thing in the closet: UM YEAH THE AUTOHRS OWN NOTHING…PS HELP ME PLEASE…I WANT TO GO HOME!

(ALSO I WAS ON THE WEBSITE , GO THERE FOR ALL STUFF BTR, IT IS SUPER AWSOME, WELL JAMES SAID THIS ON THE VIDEO ABOUT THE AMERICAN TOUR…"ALL THOUGH THEY CAN NOT GRAB A DRINK ON OUR TOUR, JUST SAYN', SORRY GUYS!")

Chapter two: M**ore and More Memories-**

When Logan started to tell his story, everyone that had hurt him at that time looked like they were so embarrassed to even do anything. Each of them were looking down to the floor, skin pale and each of them looked like they had to vomit.

"Hey Carson, Zander, go get a bucket for these four, they look like they are going to need it." Logan told the dirty-blonde kid, Zander (A.K.A. SEAN) and the first girl that walked in (A.K.A. ROY) seemed to laugh when Logan told them what he thought of the group.

"Really Henderson, I think that they are perfectly fine just the way you are."

"Car, stop it they may actually need it for the next bit of the story, the part when we deal with all of that blood, murder, abuse, and"

"Zand, STOP IT RIGHT NOW, WE JUST ATE TOO JACKASS!" Carson cried since she was now about to be the one who needed the bucket, not the group.

"Both of you stop the verbal assault right now ok? We know what we did was wrong, and we could never earn the forgiveness of Logan but one question, why did you call him Henderson and not Mitchell his real last name?" Kendall interjected surprising everybody in the room.

Finally the girl that nobody knew about stood up from the chair she was sitting in and looked Kendall right in his jade green eyes.

"This is the simple answer boy," she said with a flat tone in her voice that made her seem not to care, "but we are have hidden our true identities for National Security, and since we told you, now we get to kill you."

"AHHHHHHH!" Kendall screamed when he woke up from his nightmare, he always had this nightmare when he started school again. This was around the seventh year of this nightmare of Logan coming back in some way to come and get revenge on him and the others for ditching him.

However little did Kendall, and the others that had broken little Logan's heart that this nightmare was only the beginning of revenge and when the started their second year of high school, was when all hell would break loose

"KENDALL, HEY KENDALL DID YOU HEAR THE NEWS, DID YOU? BECAUSE IF YOU DIDN'T HEAR IT YET I CAN TELL YOU THAT-"

"Carlos, please shut up. I just got to school so please tell me the oh-so great news that you have and how it applies to my life."

I had just walked into the school and well, what do you know the first thing, on the first day of my sophomore year of school, I get to hear about is some random great news from one of my three best friends ever, the ever-so-hyper-monkey like person that is Carlos Roberto Garcia. If he got to be this happy about something then it was something to look forward too. And yes I do mean that he was super happy, he is usually kind of hyper but never this hyper and happy so something good happened or is about to happen.

"So Carlos what is this good news that you are screaming at me about?" I asked, deciding to take the risk of finding out what was about to go down.

"Well did you know about the four-"Carlos tried to say but…

"OH MY GOD, KENDALL, KENDALL, HEY KENDALL! GUESS WHAT?" was what was cut the little hyper monkey boy off.

I turned around to find my other two best friends, James, and Sammy come running down the hallway stopping in front of Carlos and I.

"So guess what did you hear about the four-" both of the started at the same time but they were cut off by Carlos yelling at them saying that he was the one who going to tell him the news of the brand new four something. But when the group tried to tell him again, the bell for first period rang. When they reached the class, they met up with the rest of the group, being Camille, Jason, Jo, and Stephanie.

Somehow, they always got first period together, and this year for them, the first class that they had was gym. After changing and heading into the gym, Kendall understood the news that the others were trying to get across to him earlier.

Three very attractive brunettes, and a dirty-blonde haired (Sean) kids were walking over to the class.

"Hello everybody, I am your new gym teacher, ! I am the replacement for the old dude Griffin (everyone is still freaked out by him since Griffin used to be a peeping-tom on the girls in his class) oh by the way here is the new four students that have just transferred in, they are Sean Zanderson, Roy, Carson, Ara Adams, and last but not least, LOGAN MITCHELL!"

The group of four that had hurt Logan looked at each other in panic only thinking, _SHIT! HE'S COME BACK!_

Kitsu: OKAY, BYE-BYE FOR NOW! *gets smacked in the head by Sean* What the hell dude?

Sean: we are not done yet idiot, the only reason why it was stopped here is because of how this chapter was going to be uploaded, but then the website gave BTYF trouble logging in, so he added more to it…did you not get the email? *gives kitsu his laptop with the email open*

Kitsu: oh my bad, sorry about that, on with the chapter then I guess…

Sean: Damn Right!

For the rest of gym class, they had to run the mile and worry about what Logan was doing back here in Los Angeles.

When they ran the mile however, the four new students ran it in under five min and did not even break a sweat, how is that possible you ask? Well…

"Hey, Knight, remember me? Well guess what, you know what they say about paybacks, well your time is coming up pretty quick so I will see you soon!" Logan shouted from the other side of the football field.

LUNCH TIME:

"Kendall, why is he back here after all of this time? Do you really think that he means what he said about payback?" James asked when we sat at our regular table.

"I do not know, think about it though he has been through enough, with us and his parents, do you even remember how we treated him when we finally told him the truth?"

_FLASHBACK TO FOURTH GRADE:_

"_Hey guys what are you doing today after school?" a young and happy Logan said to the group of his three so called friends._

"_Why do you want to runt? Are you trying to still hang out with us, I mean really think about it, who wants to hang out with a nerd, and on top of that one of the gifted nerds, that is just social suicide." James stated._

_Logan who was taken aback ignored the insults that he had just received and turned to the others._

"_Don't look at us Little Baby Logie, it is the truth. Did you really think that we wanted to be friends with you? We just felt sad that you had nobody in your life, and now we know why, don't we?"_

"_Just run along you idiot, oh by the way we all used you for some things, if it was homework or whatever so I guess we do owe you some thanks" Sammy said._

_And with everyone said, Logan turned and ran away from the group of friends with tears in his eyes. Later that day they saw Logan talking to a cop and then breaking down with tears in his eyes, Logan was lead to the police car by the cop._

_The Next Day:_

_The next day at school, the four people that had broken Logan's little heart started spreading rumors of what they had seen the day before. Such rumors of Logan getting arrested for a serious crime and similar ones were being spread around the school by lunch time._

"_Will Kendall Knight, Carlos Garcia, Samantha Droke, and James Diamond report to the office please." A very feminine voice said above the intercom system._

_Each of the four looked at each other and slowly got up and walked to the office, where they met their parents, and principle._

"_So children, I can only guess what the reason is why you think you are here but to say the least, all four of you are in a very big amount of trouble." The principle said when everyone entered his office_

_He then went on to explain everything that had happened to Logan and the rumors, and to say that their parents were not angry was to say that that Carlos did not love his helmet._

"_THEY DID WHAT?" Jennifer Knight shouted at the top of her lungs_

"_Yes they did use him for academic advancement with their grades, and other things but the rumors were the worst, you all are lucky that he did not sue you for slander."_

"_But those rumors were true; he was taken away by a cop!" Kendall said._

"_Yes he was, he was going to say goodbye to his parents, you see after your little stunt where you told him the truth he came to me and told me everything, about what you said, and his home life, how he was ignored by his parents. They figured that since he had you all as friends now that they could stop pretending to care about him. They abused, starved, and ignored him, but yet he still loved them with all of his heart only to have it taken away yesterday when so idiot killed them in a traffic accident. So you tell me did he have a right to cry? Did he have a right to act the way he did?" the principal explained to the whole group._

_Jennifer stood up and was about to make them go to Logan's to try to apologize when the principle said_

"_Oh, by the way, you cannot fix this, he has been hurt too much and there is also there is also the fact that he is no longer a part of this school, but he is now a ward of the state, and has been sent to the other side of the state. He now is in a foster home so I wish you luck if you want to try to track him down but still I think that you will not be able to find him."_

_With that final thought known to everyone, the principal got up and left his office so that the parents could have a go at the kids. All he could do now was to pray that Logan somehow survived the years of pain and suffering that were about to come._

PRESENT TIME:

"Yeah and look at him now, athletic, smart, good looking, the list could go on; but we can say this, he is no longer the Logan that we knew back at Woods elementary." Sammy told the group

"You could say that again." A mysterious voice said

The whole group looked around and saw the blonde, Sean, and one of the brunette girls, Roy, standing right behind the table that they were sitting at.

"I take it you were the ones who made Prince (Logan's nickname) the way he is." Roy said looking at the group with amusement.

"Prince?" each member asked the two new students

"Logan, idiots, we just came over here to lay down a couple of simple rules, the first is leave us alone, and yes that does include Logan, two, stay out of our way and we will do the same for you guys, and three never, and I MEAN NEVER break any of the rules we just said ok?" Sean said.

"So what happens if we try to talk to him, or break a rule?" Sammy asked with curiosity.

"You will have to wait and see because when you do break a rule; well let's just say that you will not like the consequences." Roy said with a huge grin across her face.

"See you guys soon, and remember do not break any of the rules." Sean told the group.

When the two left them alone, the single thought that was said out loud around the table was, "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT ABOUT?"

"So do they think that something is up with the return of Logan?"

"No Gustavo, they know nothing of the mission and just think that we are ordinary students here at Rusher High." Sean told his handler.

"Okay, that is good, continue with caution, we have to be on the lookout for Griffin, he is still wanted across the country for the crimes that he has committed, so try to be safe got it?"

"Yeah, Yeah take a deep breath G-Dog, we got this, have we ever let you or Ms. Wainwright down, this is a basic intel op. so we will not screw it up, at least not on purpose." Prince, a.k.a Logan said to Gustavo.

"I agree but think about how will the director feel if you messed up again?" Gustavo tried to say but was shot down by Roy.

"WE ARE THE FREAKIN' FEDERAL BUREAU OF INVESAGATION FOR CRYING OUR LOUD, WE KNOW WHAT TO DO!"

Gustavo's reply was simple, "Well then prove it, catch Griffin before he gives you guys the slip AGAIN!"

Roy: *followed Kitsune and Sean into her house* OKAY WHERE IS MY GIFT?

Kitsune: More like gifts but you have to promise to share with me and Sean, ok?

Roy: I was planning on it any way idiots, now where is my GIFTS! *voice goes deeper scaring the other two boys in the room*

Sean: Check your closet in your room and you will find…did she just sprint to her room?

Kitsu: Yup…she did…

*five seconds later a scream is heard and Roy comes running out to the others again.*

Roy: I FREAKIN LOVE YOU TWO! But what is the machine?

Sean and Kitsu: Cloning machine…

Roy: HELL YES THAT WILL COME IN HANDY!

Sean: Remember you said you would share too!

Roy: DAMN…

A/N: so any guess to what the gifts are, even the other two that authors that are in the story have no idea!…sorry for the long wait for this but the site was giving me login troubles so I just kept on adding to this chapter, also I will _**TRY TO **_either post the next chapter to this or Depression Coming Home sometime this week or next week, until then please R and R!

Peace, Love, and BTR!

Kitsune151…


End file.
